


My Dearest Alex

by LauramourFromOz



Series: The Diggers Of The ANZAC [4]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: ANZACs, M/M, Remembrance Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauramourFromOz/pseuds/LauramourFromOz
Summary: Follows om from my ANZAC/Rememberance Day stories from the last few years.Jack in the trenches. A shared secret and a letter.
Relationships: Christopher Sullivan (OC)/Alexander Greyson (OC)
Series: The Diggers Of The ANZAC [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/451750
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	My Dearest Alex

Jack Robinson had put the war behind him, most days.

Every now and then though…

Jack had spent most of the war a stalwart Lance Corpral in the trenches alongside other stalwart Lance Corprals and Corprals and Sergeants and Privates with occasional stalwart officers and nurses in the mix. Not all had made it home.

It wasn’t the fighting that haunted Jack it was the time in between. There was, at least, something to do when you were being shot at (_et al._). There was nothing to do when you weren’t other than think about when you would be again.

It was freezing. Spring was coming to a close back in Melbourne and Jack tried not to think about the encroaching summer in the torrential sleet.

War was like the postal service, to be relied upon in rain, sleet, snow and sunshine, to deliver dead young men.

That’s what Christopher Sullivan had said to him while they sheltered from sleet in the trench one evening.

It had made Jack laugh.

“I don’t want to die here, Jack,’ he’d said a little later.

“You won’t,” Jack replied.

He’d known it was a platitude, they both knew it. None of them could make that statement. Jack had said it anyway because Chris had needed to hear it.

Chris had gone quiet. They listened to the wind howl and the sleet fall.

“Jack,” Chris said finally, tentatively, “If something… will you deliver this for me?”

Chris handed Jack a letter:

My Dearest Alex,

I’m so very glad you’re far, far away from this place. If you’re reading this I’m either dead or in front of you. I pray it’s the latter but I fear it will be the former. If it is, know that you have occupied my every spare thought and that I have loved you since the day you came into my life. It feels like a lifetime ago and a world away. Thinking of you brings me comfort.

I won’t tell you what’s happening over here. I’m living it, I don’t particularly want to relay it.

The first time I saw you, I knew I’d love you forever. You were so beautiful, it was as if the whole world melted away. We danced all night. It was perfect and so was every day after. You’ve made me a better man in every consevable way.

Don’t be lone forever. You deserve to be happy. I want you to be happy. I want you to find someone who makes you as happy as you’ve made me.

I suppose it’s my last chance to say it. I love you, more than I can say. I love you Alexander Greyson, forever and always.

All My Love

C.A.S.


End file.
